Ichor
by Rhauth
Summary: Teresa, being the greatest warriors of all time survived against the battle with Priscilla. Teresa now begins her journey as a renegade warrior. What will happen when she finds an unexpected ally and an old friend.
1. Ichor

A/N: this is my first fiction, so be nice…tell my mistakes and I will try to be better. I will try to update once every one or two weeks, this is my last year in university so I believe you understand.

_Italics_: memories

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

Disclaimer: CURTESY OF NORIHIRO YAGI …..whom I really hate right now…

**Chapter one: ichor, blood of the gods**

A loud noise was heard; steel meeting steel, sparks and debris flying around as the three figures approach the place of battle. One of them had short hair, the other shoulder length hair and the last figure had waist length straight hair. "You are kidding me right? What are these two ridiculously amounts of yoki?" the short haired said, Noel. "What can we do in the face of these two monsters? This is beyond us" Sophia said. "Yes indeed, both sides have enormous amount of yoki but only one of them is stronger than the other but…whose is it? There is too much yoki too tell" Irene answered.

As they approached the battle scene they were awed by the dancing of blades, sword fighting equal to no other.

"Is that Priscilla? Irene? Is she...?", "No, she can still turn back, we can still save her but who can stop her?"And then Teresa with incredible agility and speed sliced Priscilla's shoulder guards. Priscilla fell to the ground begging for Teresa to end her life. " please…mama….papa…..yoma…"

"Pity, Teresa said, I had mercy on you back at the town, and now….oooh…such a pity…I am sorry" she whispered and as she was about to kill her she sensed that Priscilla was about to chop off her arms. 'oh shit' she thought and on the last minute she let go of her sword. Teresa saw the blade of Priscilla going for her head coming from her left and on the last minute she dove right.

"TERESAAAAA" the scream of Clare was heard throughout the plateau. Teresa may have tried to evade but she didn't make it unscathed. Priscilla's sword had cut half her neck leaving a river blood turning the white uniform of a warrior into crimson red.

Teresa fell, the dry soil with gluttony absorbing her blood. An inhuman scream was heard and four pair of eyes watched as Priscilla transformed into an awakened being, their eyes wide full of fear and surprise. 'I was certain the Teresa would survive this. Was I wrong? The girl really did soften her heart. O what have I done?'Irene thought, but the only thing she could do was to watch the horrible sight before her.

Priscilla's yoki throwing dust and debris into the sky and surroundings. As the dust was setting they saw something coming out of their worst nightmares. A purple one-horned beast. Her eyes vacant, staring into something only she could see. As they watched she started to speak.

"What...? There was no need to hold this back… I didn't know it felt this good… I want to eat some guts"Suddenly she started walking towards the remaining warriors.

"I want to tear open the stomachs of living humans, plunge my head into their blood-filled intestines leave no traces of meat behind and savor every organ..."

A speed moving figure passed Clare. Irene attacked Priscilla but she was parried by her, Irene was thrown away, kneeling and missing her left arm. Mocking her Priscilla said "Irene, it seems you are missing an arm...Ooohh here it is…you should keep your belongings. Here" and she threw it at her.

Two figures moved towards Priscilla, intending to kill her, but she raised her arm, extending her fingers she impaled them, killing Sophia and Noel.

"NOEL! SOPHIA!"

"You all want to kill me? But probably you can't" Priscilla disappeared from sight appearing in front of Irene cutting her down.

Claire stood frozen, fear, anguish and a will to believe that all this is just a nightmare written on her face. Then Priscilla walked towards Claire saying "I am hungry after all this moving. Well then I must get going."

Insignificant.

Priscilla passed Claire not even sparing her a glimpse. She stretched her wings and flew towards unknown.

The skies begun to blackened, as clouds started to gather and a drop of rain falling to the ground, followed by many others.

Clare watched her fallen angel. Her vision blurry from tears and rain. She stood, her feet unsteady, shaking. She approached her body. The white of her uniform was no more but instead it was crimson red. Her blood had also painted the earth red.

Clare kneeled over Teresa, turning her head towards her she saw the hideous wound, blood was still flowing. She hugged Teresa's body and she cried and the heavens mourning along her. Some time passed and Clare had no more tears. An idea came to her, so she tried to move Teresa's body but unfortunately she was too heavy for her. And then she remembered what that yoma has said to her before Teresa saved her: _oooo can I tell you how the claymores are made? They put the blood of a yoma into a claymore. So do not make them saints for they are the same as me._ 'No, she was nothing like you.'

Clare looked for something to place Teresa's blood. So she unbuckled the shoulder guards. Lifting Teresa's head she placed one of them below her neck and the blood slowly filling the metal. The girl rose from her position on the ground "I am sorry, but…I hope you will understand" she whispered and then she turned and run away, looking for a man in black.

2 weeks later

A figure was lying on a bed. The sheets were made from many materials of different kind and color. Her wavy blond hair, like a halo framing the pillow. She stirred from her deep slumber and then she opened her eyes, her silver eyes.


	2. Evrostia

Many many cookies to Taeniaea for being my first reviewer…and many many cookies to Gruto for the kind words and for hearing my author's voice…something I don't hear…yet… ;-)

_Italics_: memories

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

Disclaimer: claymore doesn't belong to me. …WHY?Ooooo WHY?...

**Chapter 2: evrostia**

2 weeks later

A figure was lying on a bed. The sheets were made from many materials of different kind and color. Her wavy blond hair was all over the pillow. And then she opened her eyes, her silver eyes. She was inside a tent. Teresa, for the figure was Teresa tried to sit up, but her body didn't obey her, couldn't obey her.

Someone entered the tent. "O! You are awake, finally, I was starting to worry" a woman's voice was heard Teresa stared at her confused written all over her face. "You know you lost a lot of blood", the voice continued as she prepared a ball of water, clean pieces of fabric and a bandage leaving them next to Teresa's bed "even if you are a..you know what it was a real fight to keep you alive with all the blood loss and the….."

"Lena! Stop bubbling. She is still healing; she doesn't need your speech. Now, change her bandages and please leave, I wish to speak with her" someone said from his position on a chair. "Hai, Fegu-sama."

Lena approached Teresa, sitting next to her she took off the bandage that was covering her neck, washing the place and putting a new bandage. Suddenly Teresa grabbed her arm and tried to speak but her voice from lack of use didn't obey her. "…g…sh…..w…." "Stop, do not try to speak, let me get you some water" she left Teresa's side, filled a cup with cool water and then returned to her side. Teresa gulped down the water "there… was a girl… with me… she… where is she?" Teresa spoke with difficulty "There was no girl where we found you, just two dead claymores" Fegu said, "Lena if you are done, please leave" "Hai".

Lena packed her things and left the tent. Fegu grabbed the chair from where he was sitting on a far corner of the tent and brought it next to the bed. Now that he was near Teresa was able to figure some things about him, he had grey hair and an earring at his right ear, 'He seems familiar' Teresa thought.

"You are welcomed to stay here as long as you like" he spoke "I will leave…" "But…you will stay here at least until you regain your strength, this is all that I can do to repay you". "What are you talking about?"Teresa said confused. "The boy you saved in the town from the yoma was my son, I saw you, so that is the least I can do, rest for now, you are more resilient than humans but still that was a hell of a wound" he said and got up to leave "Wait, I have some questions" "not now, rest" and he left the tent.

Teresa closed her eyes 'Clare…Clare where are you, I cannot believe you are dead…no…please don't be dead' although Teresa knew that the awakened Priscilla most likely killed Clare, she refused to believe it. She prayed that by some miracle Clare was alive. Obeying to the will of her injured body and soul Teresa fell asleep, hoping she will heal faster.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||/

Teresa opened her eyes, sensing a presence in the room, turning her head she stared at a pair of round brown eyes, 'a boy' she thought. "ooooo, you are awake, my father said you will awake soon, so I will go and call him, bye" before Teresa was even able to say something the boy ran out of the tent. 'Okay, that was bizarre'. She started to rise from her lying position but was interrupted by footsteps.

The piece of fabric that was used as a door went aside and a lean figure stepped in, a woman from the looks of it. She was tall, with brown hair. "Hello, she spoke; my son told me that you are awake, do you want to eat? Or drink some water?" "That would be nice" "okay, wait a little bit and I will come back, in the mean time wear these clothes, she said giving her some clothes, I think they will suit you, but don't try to sit up you will get dizzy, if you want help wait till I come back" "I think I'll manage" "okay" Serach said and left. 'So that was the kid's mother' 'where am I? Who are they?' these questions plagued Teresa's mind. Teresa wore the clothes with some difficulty but she did eventually. The clothes were nice, simple and easy to move. A simple white shirt and a brown leather like blouse. The pants were also brown, although a darker shade and a belt was on her waist.

The woman entered the tent again carrying a basket filled with apples, grapes, blackberries and figs. "You look nice. I didn't introduce myself, forgive me for my rudeness, I am Serach the leader's wife, and may I have your name?" she asked with kind voice, "I am Teresa, where am I?" "You are with a caravan, we are nomads, we have stayed in the town you saved my child to sell and buy goods. We left while you were at that inn and then, while we were travelling towards another town we saw a big cloud of dust and debris, the animals were frightened and we couldn't calm them and then suddenly all quieted. We send some people to see what happened, my husband was one of them, they found you and brought you here, your belongings are inside that chest. You were unconscious for two weeks, but now I see you are well enough. I am glad" she said smiling.

"Thank you, Teresa said and she started to eat, I assume that now we are in another town?"

"Yes, our goal is the port town, north east from here; they have a variety of goods there"

Teresa finished her meal and she started to lift from the bed, Serach moved to help her holding her back. Teresa gave her a look of gratitude, swallowing her pride she said "I don't think I am able to fully rise from the bed, could you help me?" "Off course"

Serach placed Teresa's arm over her shoulder and supported her from the waist. She lifted Teresa who was dizzy from staying on a bed so long and now she was standing up. "Let's go outside, the fresh air will do you good"

They exited the tent, the light momentarily blinded Teresa. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized it must be a little before noon, her head turning towards the ground she saw tents of different size and colors all over the place. Big, small, round, oval, red, brown. 'Wow' she thought. She raised her head looking to the horizon and she managed to distinguish the buildings of the town. People passed her by, some smiling at her, some waving, some looking at her with curiosity and others with reserve. 'That is a change' "well, Teresa, how do you find our homes?" "It's…they are different, but nice different, I like it" she said with a smile, "I am glad" Serach said.

They walked towards some people sitting on some logs and large stones around a put out fire. As they were closing the people's heads turned towards them and their conversation ceased. Teresa recognized the leader, his son and the nurse. Serach helped her sit on a log. "Hello Teresa, happy to see you up and walking around" Fegu said "I am grateful for what you have done, but I have to leave soon, I stayed here for too long and I must leave to find someone" Teresa said. "The girl you spoke about?" "Yes, she is very dear to me and…"

"Teresa wait, when we found you there was no other bodies but two dead claymores, no one else, but, there was blood indicating a third body close to the others. Also, because of the ground that was so hard and rocks everywhere there was some difficulty to read the traces. But what we thought was a yoma closed something or someone, I assume your girl and knowing yoma…" Fegu stopped, leaving Teresa to realize alone what it could have happened.

Teresa moved slowly her head from side to side, denying herself to think that her Clare is dead.

"Teresa, I think that is too much you better return to rest" Serach said and Teresa nodded. They started walking the same way back. None spoke. Teresa was silent lost in her own mind and thoughts.

Teresa lied down, closing her eyes and falling back to sleep. Clare's face plaguing her dreams.

A/N:review please….and a giant cookie will await for you at the cyberspace…


	3. Agora

**Chapter 3: agora**

Slowly but surely, over the passing of days Teresa's strength returned. She started walking on her own, walking among the people, meeting them and knowing them. Socializing was the last thing in Teresa's mind all those years. Who would have thought that the organization number one, the most powerful warrior of her time and maybe for some time, the most cold and indifferent of all, would be changed by a mere human, and not just any human, a child, Clare.

So now she was having conversations, she laughed, at the face of Serach she found a really good friend, hell…she even had a drink or two….ooo how human…

But in the back of her mind was always Clare. Her little girl that brought forth her long forgotten humanity.

/|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A week and a half after Teresa woke from her two weeks coma; the leader of the nomads, Fegu said to her that his people were to leave in the next two days so he asked Teresa

"So, do you want to travel alone or do you want to travel with us?"

"Well, I think I will travel with you. My road passes from the port you mentioned"

"Excellent then. We leave in two days"

/||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Eight days later Teresa started to see the ocean. A nostalgic feeling written on her eyes. Serach noticed this and said "I assume your hometown is near the ocean?" "No, there was a port town close to my village, a friend of mine lived there" "was?" "Yes, was" Serach realized that Teresa wouldn't say anything else so she left it there. "We will arrive at the outskirts by tomorrow at noon, what is your plan?"

"I don't know, Teresa answered, I think I will get myself a new set of armor. Then I will travel east or north."

/|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Next day

The nomads stayed on the outskirts to build their tents. Teresa left them and entered the town. She was afraid that if the townsfolk would recognize her as a silver eyed witch, she wore a cape with a hood covering half her face.

'First stop, the tailor, I need some clothes that are more to myself. Leather perhaps? Aaa how lucky, there it is' she saw a sign at a building with a needle and a thread around it. Teresa went inside the store, the owner was nowhere to be seen, so Teresa looked through the clothes to find something to like.

As she was browsing through the clothes she saw something that caught her eye, leather, black leather. 'Ooo. Let's see this' she took out the uniform. It was nice; the designs were repoussed, carved from the same leather. Black pants with vineyards running down the outside. The blouse was sleeveless and had buttons on the front, for decoration. A belt was with the clothes, with triangular pieces of clothes hanging from the front and back. 'Nice'

"Good morning, how can I be of service?" a voice was heard. Teresa turned and she saw a woman

"Well I want to try this one" Teresa said

"Off course, you can try it over there." The woman said and she showed Teresa a place of privacy. She took off the cape and the clothes he nomads had given her and she wore the uniform. It fitted her nicely, hugging her arms and legs pretty well. She tested the movements of the uniform. 'Nice, really nice' she thought. And left the little room.

"I will take these although I…"

"A silver eyed witch? How…?"

"Listen, I want to buy the clothes I am wearing, juts this. Here is the price. Thank you and goodbye" Teresa turned to leave but a voice stopped her.

"Wait. I meant no disrespect. There are no yomas in the town from what I am aware off so you, appearing here was at least surprising. I am sorry for my reaction." Teresa turned looking at her with disbelieving eyes. "When I was a little girl I played in the woods, a yoma attacked us but we were saved by a claymore, and I changed my way of thinking towards your kind, so let me show you my gratitude for you. I will give you a cape for free. What do you say?"

"The warriors, the claymores as you call them, are not all the same. Some are evil, some are good and some indifferent."

"You know I am a really good judge of character. I can see that you are none of those. You have a look on your eyes"

"What look?"

"A gentle look. A sad look. A longing for something and those eyes have seen many more that they should have."

"Right, Teresa said, about that cape…" Teresa attempted to change the direction of the conversation.

The woman sighed and she smiled sadly as she bent down the desk. "Where is it? Where is it? "The saleswoman whispered, "Aaa here it is" and she placed on the desk a red box. She took the cape from inside unfolding it. The inside of the cape was with red velvet, the light making it look like some places were darker and some lighter. On the end of the outside of the cape the black leather was adorned with silver vineyards. "Take it, it's yours."

"Thank you" Teresa said and she wore the cape and moved the hood over her face. Leaving the place Teresa took a deep breath of fresh air to clear her mind.

'Second stop, she thought, the blacksmith'

/|||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Teresa walked towards the central square of the town.

"Excuse me, where can I find the blacksmith" Teresa asked a townsman "first alley towards there, turn left and on the third alley turn right, you will see a big sign"

"Thank you"

She found the store and entered, a bell sang and a large man came through the back door, the blacksmith.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"I want some kind of body armor, strong enough to endure strong attacks but light enough to have agility."

"Hmm, well I think that I have the right one" the blacksmith went over to a stall and retrieved some armor. He placed the armor on the front desk. The color of the metal was silver like. "Let's see how this looks on you, let me help…you…" as Teresa took off her cape her silver eyes became distinct. "A silver eyed-witch?" "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" "No, let me help you"

The shoulder armor fitted her like a second skin going from her shoulders to the middle of her arm. The leggings adorned with tigers. "I will take no others" Teresa said "but, they are a one piece." The blacksmith tried to reason with her. "No, I will take only those two pieces. The others will not appear useful to me. Here keep the change." She said.

"But they are useless to me now. Please just take them" the blacksmith pleaded.

Teresa sighed and took the other pieces of armor, two pieces covering her front and back, the back had an olive tree and the front had a snake circling an egg from bottom to the top. 'Hmm? An egg?' she turned to the blacksmith and asked him "what is this?"

"It represents the beginning"

"The beginning?" Teresa asked and the blacksmith nodded "the beginning of what?"

"Of everything" the blacksmith answered.

Teresa shook her head and left the store.

Teresa wondered through the full of people market. Enjoying the sun and the cool breeze of the sea, bringing all kinds of smell, mostly the smell of salt and fish. What nostalgic smells and images. As she was lost in her thoughts she heard a voice.

"TERESA" someone yelled, she recognized Serach, sitting on a stool with all kinds of trinkets, talismans, dried fruits and herbs and many more goods for the people to buy. Teresa approached the nomad who surprised Teresa by taking her into a hug

"You look nice. Wicked outfit" Teresa couldn't help it, a small grin appeared.

"I believe that this outfit would scare away most of people, that's why I bought it"

"Well it sure looks like it, and it gives an air of mystery. Ha-ha"

"Excuse me how much for these?" a woman's voice was heard

"I better get going, see you at night"

"Bye Teresa"

Teresa left heading where the nomads had made camp.

/|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was late on the afternoon when Teresa walked inside the camp of the nomads. She walked towards a group of people, all this time she had done some, she dare say good friends, Fegu, the leader of the nomads saw Teresa walking towards them and yelled "Teresa, welcome back. Come, sit with us. Nice outfit" he said smiling as Teresa approached.

"Thank you"

Teresa sat next to Fegu's son, Feran. "Hello Miss Teresa, how are you?"

"I am fine Feran, thank you. How did you spend your day?"

"well, he said with his excited childish voice, we went with the rest of the kids down the river, we had a nice swimming and then we laid down the grass and we played hide and seek and we played with the ball and tag and…" while he was bubbling Teresa listened to him with a grin on her face and a sad look on her eyes.

"Feran stop, do not bother Teresa, go play with the other kids" his father stopped him. Feran got up said goodbye to the people there and left. Teresa sighed and turned her head to the fire.

"So, Teresa, when will you leave?" Feran asked.

"As soon as possible, maybe tomorrow, at dawn"

"Why don't you stay here for a day more and tomorrow night we will grand a fist to your honor" the others nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well I…aa…ok… I will stay here one more day"

Fegu stood and left calling for the people that were still in the camp. They gathered at an opening. Fegu rose himself on a small table.

"my sisters and brothers, our guest, that we owed her the life of my son decided to leave, so we decided to hold a feast tomorrow night. So prepare for tomorrow. Those of you who will go to the town's market should return early. Spread the words to those who have not heard the news. Thank you" Fegu said and coming down from his place and was lost to a sea of people.

'Oh dear' Teresa thought.


	4. Logos

_Italics_: memories

"Dialogue"

'Inner thoughts'

Disclaimer: claymore doesn't belong to me.

**Chapter 4: **

Teresa woke the next day because of noises; she rose, got dressed and left the tent. She stopped on her tracks and just stared. The nomads were in a state of unrest, always moving and preparing food on tables and drinks. She thought 'oh my, what have I gotten myself into'

"Teresa good morning, well what do you think?" Serach said.

"Don't you think that it is a bit too much?"

"No! We are having a feast…it will never be too much!" Serach said as they started walking outside of the camp towards a lone tree. They sat at the roots continuing their conversation.

"I don't know what to say. I am not used to it."

"To what?"

Teresa's sighed, lowering her head; she said "I am not used to all of this. I am not used of people speaking in a civilized way to me, seeing me without judging me. I am not used of people giving me things and enjoying my presence, I don't…"

"Stop! This is silly. You know our people are a bit like you. At least in the reaction we get from people of the towns we visit. At least at the beginning, people were cautious of us. With our weird living style, never to live in one place, travelling all around. They thought we were thieves, bandits, but slowly they realized what we were, who we were, they may have accepted us, but they will never fully accept us or understand us, things slowly changing, slowly but surely"

"What do you mean?"

"Things will change, if you want, they will change, and right now you can relax, enjoy life and have some fun."

"I believe you are right. But in the back of my mind there are always to be what I am"

"I never said that you should forget who you are; instead try to do something for your own self, try to be yourself."

A moment of silence past and Serach said "I am a very curious woman may I ask you something?" Teresa turned her head towards her, giving her silent permission. "Actually I have two questions. The first one is this, I was wondering, I mean, I know that you as claymores have numbers to show your power, so what number were you?"

Teresa sighed and said with a small grin "I really thought you were going to ask me sooner" Teresa stopped considering her answer.

"Well?" Serach insisted

"Well….I was….why do you want to know?"

"I am just curious"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I am curious…grrr…you are a sadist" Serach said with a grin on her face and hitting Teresa on her shoulder

"Thank for your kind and gentle words. What about your other question?"

"Why did you leave the organization?" Teresa looked surprised, not expecting this question. She stood there, under the tree silently wondering if she should tell her. Serach knew that this question was too personal, so she didn't say anything. She just left Teresa thinking. Some time passed and Serach got ready to leave because she was sure that she wouldn't answer her question, it was too personal, and then Teresa's voice stopped her.

"When I was under the orders of the organization I was just a tool. I was just travelling killing yomas and obeying orders. I had sadness in me, pain and all these feelings I haven't even recognized nor understood. All these suddenly changed when I met a girl, I saved her from a yoma that kept her as a pet. At the beginning I was nonchalant towards her, I even kicked her. After some things that took place I decided to take the girl with me and give her to a family, the life of a warrior is not fit for humans. She taught me how to be alive again and the most important lesson of all, how to be human again. I left her on a village, bandits attacked; I saw one of them carrying Clare's body. I snapped and I killed them all" frowning she continued "There is a law in the organization saying that we must not kill humans, otherwise we are condemned to death. Four warriors came to me. I was defeated getting this scar on my neck. I really want to believe that my little Clare is alive but the chances are extremely thin and I…." Teresa stopped talking and lowered her head. Serach thought she saw a tear but she wasn't sure.

"I believe my dear friend that you will find your way. You just have to look for it, or perhaps the way will find you." Serach said standing up "I have to return to the preparations, see you" she said hitting softly Teresa on the back and left. Teresa stood there with her back against the tree, hugging her knees, her gaze off to the horizon.

/|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The time for the feast came too soon for Teresa's liking.

They were fires, people everywhere holding a glass of some drink, the smell of roasting meat everywhere in the air, musicians and kids hunting each other. It was madness.

'Why am I feeling nervous? This is stupid' she heard footsteps behind her, she turned and saw Serach.

"Teresa, calm yourself, I can feel that you are nervous from a mile away, I meant it when I said relax earlier."

"I know Serach, it's just that I am not used to this"

"It's a very good opportunity to get used to it then, let's go to eat and drink. I am famished" Serach said, grabbing Teresa from the shoulders and dragged her to the center of the feast. 'God help me' a panicked voice said inside Teresa's mind.

All through the feast Teresa ate, drunk and talked to the people around her. For the first time in her life she felt…dare she say…free? Yes…free….

/||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Teresa woke at noon with a killer headache. She lowered her feet off the bed and grabbed her head 'oh my, I will never drink again, I forgot how bad is this' she thought while she stood up. She got dressed, or at least she tried. After many tries, that she wouldn't even dare to count she managed it got dressed and left the tent.

Teresa walked through the people that slept on the ground. Before she left the camp she heard a voice calling her.

"You would leave without saying goodbye? How rude" Teresa turned and saw Fegu and Serach standing next to each other.

"I am not good at goodbyes" Teresa said as she sighed. Serach got closer to Teresa and she hugged her, Teresa hugged her back.

"I am not good either, but…" she didn't say anything else. Fegu got closer as Serach released Teresa from her hug.

"I would like to thank you for what you did and it was an honor"

"I should be the one to thank you"

"As a token of our gratitude and friendship, Serach and I decided to give you this" Fegu said and he took out of his pocket a small box and he gave it to Teresa. She took it and said "I don't know what to say. I haven't thought of something similar. Thank you".

Teresa opened the box. Inside was a circular medallion, it was made of silver. It had nine stripes going like an S from the inside of the circle out. Each stripe was separated into three different parts, the outer parts was a lighter shade of silver than the middle part which was almost black. The medallion connected to a silver chain. Teresa unclasped the chain and put it around her neck. "Thank you" she shook hands with Fegu and hugged Serach again. She turned and left.

/||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(A/N: the image of the medallion is the Spartan shield that the Spartan king carried. Google it. The colors are red for the back image and black and white for the stripes) if you can't find it tell me so I can post an http… for an image)

A/N 2: unfortunately next update will be delayed for at least 2 weeks. I have to go somewhere that doesn't have internet. Fortunately they have electricity…;-)

REVIEW PEOPLE! I would like to hear a few comments. Also some motivation would be nice….I will give you a giant cookie if you review….


	5. Travelling

A/N I don't remember or don't know what they called the money in claymore verse, if you know tell me and I will fix it…

A/N2 yes you are right, it is moving slow. I want to present Teresa's more human side and her contact with humans and to justify her character in later chapters. I always thought that both in the anime and in manga we don't fully realize Teresa's character…..bear with me…please…..

A/N 3: sorry for the late update. I changed many major things in my story. So if you spot a mistake please notify me.

Disclaimer: I still don't own claymore…unfortunately…..and also I don't own the song in italics. The song is Scarborough Fair.

**REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Chapter 5: odoiposousai - travelling**

Teresa traveled through the land towards north; her goal was the vast lands of Alphonse where few claymores dwelled. Autumn turn the tree leaves into a variety of colors of red, orange and yellow. All this time she avoided the other claymores. She stayed in many towns and villages until she came upon a vast forest.

/||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was raining, not heavy though, just an annoying dripping that if you stay outside long enough it would drench you to the bone. Teresa shrugged and pulled the hood of her cape further down. She knew the territory that lay before her. It was a forest. A forest full of yomas.

She entered the forest. It was eerily quiet. It was understandable; the yomas have either killed or scared away any living thing. As she walked through the thick vegetation she felt the yoki of the yomas and she tried to evade them, they didn't feel her or more correctly they couldn't.

So she continued her route without any incidents from yomas. But a little bit before she exited the forest she suddenly felt two yoki signals that were clearly from warriors. Unfortunately they were heading her way.

'So what do I do now? Wait here, hide somewhere? Or try to evade them? Hhmmm…it will be safer if I take a pill.' So Teresa took out a yoki suppression pill and swallowed it and then under some bushes she waited.

Not long after two claymores appeared. One of them had long hair that went past her shoulders and the other had her short braided hair. They were chatting, more likely one of them, the short haired one was whining. "So tell me again why we are sent in this forest?"

The long haired turn her annoyed gaze towards her companion "you just want to hear it, don't you?" she sighed and answered "because our handlers ordered us to patrol the area and they also want a yoma, alive."

"All trouble and no fun at all"

They got quiet for some time until the silence again was broken from the short haired one.

"Sooo did you hear about the new arrival? You know the one that it was told that was implanted with the blood of the former number one, Teresa of the faint smile."

Teresa froze, she didn't expect this.

"Yes, she is a quiet little thing. Strange for some to come willingly to the organization"

"Well it is rumored that she was the reason the former number one gone berserk and she killed those humans. What do you think?"

"Frankly, I don't know and I definitely don't care" the long haired shut her companion as they walked further away from the place where Teresa was hidden.

When she was sure that they wouldn't see her Teresa stood. Her mind was in turmoil from the revelation. She just couldn't believe that Clare was alive and in the organization. She has just assumed that Clare was killed by Priscilla and now Clare was most likely a warrior.

'Now what do I do? Go and retrieve Clare?' she thought 'well I don't have much to do I will go to the organization'

/|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||/

When a woman entered the village closest to the organization, just a few hours before sundown none gave her any thought, she had blond hair like a claymore, but the eyes were of the darkest sky at night.

'Hmm…this village brings back many memories. Good and bad.

'So far so good, let's go to the inn, I hope that they will have some news there and a warm bed for the night, it will be a nice break from the hard ground' Teresa said to herself and she entered the inn. It was a nice place; it had a sense of hospitality. Different groups of people scattered throughout the first floor, which was used as a place of entertainment, at the moment it had a bard on a scene playing with his lyre some kind of lore unknown to Teresa. In a far corner she could see stairs which undoubtedly led to the rooms.

All noise seized as soon as she entered, every head turned towards her and stared. You could through the tension with a knife if you wish it, "she is not a witch" someone said and suddenly everybody turned to their jobs doing whatever they were doing before Teresa stepped in, the bard started a new song.

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,_

_Remember me to one who lives there,_

_She once was a true love of mine._

Teresa saw a man that wore an apron, he was bald and had a mustache 'the innkeeper' Teresa thought. He was preparing the dishes and the drinks behind the bar. Teresa and the innkeeper exchanged a look and he signaled to a waitress who approached Teresa, she was no more than nineteen summers.

"Hello miss we thought you were one of them, the silver eyed witches, our apologies, come, sit, what do you wish to eat or drink?" the waitress led Teresa to a table at a far corner of the inn.

"Ale for the drink and a stake please, oh and some water"

"Your order will arrive shortly" the waitress answered and left towards the innkeeper, they talked, the innkeeper nodded turned and left towards the kitchens. Meanwhile the waitress returned to her duties.

_Tell her to make me a cambric shirt,_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,_

_Without no seam nor needle work,_

_Then she'll be a true love of mine._

Teresa observed the people from her quite corner, laughing with silly things, discussing the life of marriage, the choices of a young man that led him to choose a life within the army, frivolities. Teresa liked that and she wished if only some day she too would sit somewhere doing that, ignoring awakened beings, yoma and the organization. Teresa sighed and looked down, probably a dream that would never come true

_Tell her to find me an acre of land,_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,_

_Between the salt water and the sea strand,_

_Then she'll be a true love of mine._

The waitress came bearing the food and the drinks Teresa asked. She left the plate and the cups on the table.

"Thank you, Teresa said, may I ask if you have a place to stay for the night?"

"We have rooms available if you wish to stay here. I can arrange for you to have a room if you wish." The waitress replied

"That would be great" and the waitress left while Teresa begun eating, she didn't need to eat but those little things somehow, in a strange way made her more human, a habit she picked during her time with Clare, a habit she enjoyed, among other habits as well.

_Tell her to reap it with a sickle of leather,_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,_

_And to gather it all in a bunch of heather,_

_Then she'll be a true love of mine_.

_Are you going to Scarborough fair?_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,_

_Remember me to one who lives there,_

_She once was a true love of mine._

The bard finished and everyone gave an applause and he started playing a different tune, with music only, it was nice a relaxing melody.

Teresa finished with her lunch as the waitress came to gather the dishes "there is a room waiting for you if you wish it, it will cost you a golden coin if you wish for breakfast or a silver coin without one, I can lead you to your room now if you want"

"Without the breakfast, I will leave early and I would like to rest now"

"Follow me miss" the waitress said and left for the stairs, on their way she left the disc carrying Teresa's plates.

They went upstairs to a hallway full of doors left and right. The waitress led Teresa on a door with the number 8.

"This is your room good night miss" the girl said.

"Wait, before you go I would like to ask you a few questions." Teresa stopped her.

"Yes?"

"Are there any rumors or news about the whereabouts of the silver eyed witches or the men in black?"

The girl's eyes opened wide and fearfully she said "why do you want to know?"

"They took someone dear to me. I want to know what the people say."

"The men in black just come here and take a girl or two every year and whoever goes to that forest never comes back. They are cruel people and we never spy on them, we hope that they will leave us alone"

"Why then don't you leave?"

"Do you think that we haven't? There were some of us who left. But the prejudice of people in other villages or cities is too great. Besides we have many old and sick people, we just have to endure it"

Teresa shook her head "well then, thank you for your time."

Teresa entered her room and closed the door she suddenly pulled her sword out and pointed it to a dark figure sitting on a chair in the far corner.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Teresa of the faint smile, I would like to talk to you, so if you please lower that weapon of yours."


	6. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own claymore…if I did Miria and Teresa would still be alive and kicking asses

A/N: I have absolutely no idea about the time that a claymore is in training and when they are given a number. So I will assume that the training takes about three years.

I like descriptions, a lot….but I try to keep them at minimum…. This chapter will move faster than the other chapters (at last some might say) the events in the MANGA take place as we know them unless I say otherwise or if you think so….enjoy!

Also a LOT of thanx to Taeniaea…

**Chapter 6: revelations **

Teresa entered her room and closed the door she suddenly pulled her sword out and pointed it to a dark figure sitting on a chair in the far corner.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Teresa of the faint smile, I would like to talk to you, so if you please lower that weapon of yours."

"Who are you? Come to the light"

The figure stood up, revealing a suit clothed man with glasses and a hat.

"My name is Rubel and as you can guess I am with the organization"

"What is it that you want? How did you find me?"

"I have many skills. I want to speak to you about a mutual friend of ours…Clare"

Teresa was speechless and in a flash she had Rubel grabbed from the throat his feet a few inches off the ground, "how do you know Clare? What have you done to her?"

Rubel's hands grabbed Teresa's in an effort to get air into his lungs, but the warriors grip was relentless.

"I am her handler; she came to me with your blood and begged me to make her into a warrior. You are supposedly dead and I needed a strong warrior like you so I assumed that with your blood Clare would turn into a version of you but…"

Teresa released then Rubel and he fell kneeling and panting on the floor. "But what? Why do you want someone like me?"

After catching his breath he got up and said "Clare was an experiment. It was the first time that a human was implanted with the blood of a warrior. Clare is one eighth yoma that is why she is highly unstable. I came here to warn you and to give you an advice. Stay away from Clare at least for now, let the organization train her and make her a warrior."

"Why would I listen to you? Give me one good reason. I can train Clare and with much less brutality than your organization."

"There is more to the training than meets the eye. Besides we want the same thing. I will help you if you help me." Rubel looked at Teresa with a hidden meaning. Suddenly Teresa understood.

"You are not….you…..you are one of them?" Rubel nodded, "how did you manage..? Forget it I don't want to know, I don't care. What I want is Clare."

"You will be reunited with Clare but in due time. I will be in contact with you. Also as a token of my good will I will tell you a little secret, when we were investigating the place where you and Priscilla fought we found only two bodies. We never found Irene."

"So the organization assumes that she is alive."

"No. I assume that she is alive. The organization has her for dead. Who would survive Priscilla?" Rubel finished smirking. "Anyway I have to go" he went for the door, before he exited he turn to Teresa, tipped his hat and left.

/|||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Teresa left the village before dawn. Unfortunately Rubel was right about Clare, she was an experiment, highly unpredictable and so she decided to leave her in the hands of the organization for now and continued her travels towards the northern lands of Alphonse.

After some time she reached the first city of the northern lands, Pieta. She continued her route to the mountain site that was not far from the city. Teresa found a cave and decided that this cave would be her place from now on, so with materials from the city of pieta she turned the cave into a nice warm place.

For two years Teresa was training herself to become more powerful. She was able now to fully suppress her yoki signature; her speed, strength and agility have also increased.

Now that she had no need for the yoki suppression pills, she decided to investigate what Rubel told her, that Irene might still be alive.

/|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Teresa had many ideas of where Irene might be. She began to search the land for a sign of Irene; Teresa's goal was a plateau south of the city of Gonahl.

She remembers her earlier days in the organization, when she first took her number, Irene and she found a place that was isolated, devoid of any signs of human beings or yomas. There was always a joke between them that they will build a hut there and live there for their lives. But life was a bitch, life never follows your plans and after a while Teresa and Irene grew apart. She lifted her eyes to the sky and sighed. 'Life was so much simpler then'.

Miles upon miles after Teresa came to a familiar wall of mountains. To the east the sun was rising painting the sky a golden color. She grinned and she started climbing. When the sun was at the highest point she arrived at a place where she could see the fields surrounded by the mountains. Her gaze was drawn by a peculiar site. There was a hut at the plain and smoke was coming from it. She started climbing down.

Teresa could not feel any yoki at the vicinity. She approached the hut, when her hand touched the handle of the door to enter the hut the hairs at the back of her neck lifted, but before she was able to do anything she felt cold steel touching the side of her and a cold voice, that she instantly recognized, say.

"If you wish for a quick death enter my home, turn back, walk away and never speak of this to anyone or I'll find you and kill you."

Teresa smirked, she recognized Irene's voice. She phased out of sight, Irene's eyes opened wide from surprise, Teresa appeared behind Irene she grabbed her from the back, trapping her, she forced her to drop her sword, Irene thought that the organization has found her she struggled to escape from the iron grip but it was impossible.

"Well, Teresa said to her ear, what a welcoming I get after all the trouble you caused me, how many times you try to kill me Irene now? Should I get worried by now? Hmmm?"

Irene gasped from the voice in her ear and she stilled her movements. She could not believe it. The arms that held her in place withdraw from her figure. She turned sharply and the face that always haunted her now was in front of her and with a faint smile greeted her.

"T...Teresa? But that's impossible I saw you…" and with that she hugged her friend and rival of many years. Teresa smiled and hugged her back.

"I survived, with a lot of luck and a reminder of my mistake, a scar."

"Come inside. I want to know everything"

They stepped inside. Teresa told Irene of her injury and her time with the travelling merchants, Clare and her conversation with Rubel.

"So the little girl you had with you now is like us?" Irene asked and Teresa nodded "what will you do now? Where will you go?"

"As much as I hate to admit it Rubel is right. Clare is a new experiment for them and the organization is the only place Clare will learn to live with my blood in her. So for now I will leave her with them and hope that somehow she will survive. As for what I will do now, well I was thinking of spending some time here, to remember the old times."

/||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After all those years Teresa's yoki detection was vastly improved she decided to travel back to the north because she felt a disturbance in the yoki waves. She hasn't realized it but one day when she was meditating she felt it, though it was faint.

So after two years staying with Irene she traveled back to the frozen north.

A few days after she left the plateau she felt yoki signatures, 'four warriors and an awakened being, no, two awakened beings, the second one is hiding and they have no idea of its presence' Teresa thought and she contemplated whether or not to help when suddenly she heard a noise and from behind a tree a familiar form appear.

"How do you find me?"

"I told you, I have many skills." Rubel answered with a smirk.

"What do you want?"

Rubel sighed and answered "the awakened being that we sent warriors to kill is not an awakened being but awakened beings. Normally we would not do something about it but let the warriors be killed and sent another group afterwards but there is a claymore in the team that is valuable to me and I don't want her to be killed."

"So you ask for my help?"

"As much as it pains me, yes, I ask for your help, nurse her as she is heavily wounded. I have to leave now and before you ask no, I don't know where Clare is."

Teresa narrowed her eyes at Rubel but said nothing. She started heading towards the battle that took place in some distance.

"O and one more thing. When you return to the north I want you to do something. There is a high mobility of awakened beings and many incidents where people were mutilated or eaten. If you can investigate this and in a year we can meet here to tell me what you found."

"Remember this Rubel. You owe me and when we meet you better have something about Clare." Teresa resumed her walking.

"The warrior I want you to save is the leader of the group. Her name is Miria" she heard Rubel call.


	7. A future ally

Unfortunately I don't own claymore…..

HI! Sorry for the delayed update but I have a lot of things going on. University, job and a team that I am coaching so it's really difficult to organize things...….

The scene at the beginning takes place a couple of months before Miria, Clare, Helen and Deneve meet and a year before pieta.

I don't know what the plural of yoki is. Correct me please

I have no idea about the timeline; I am just inventing some things. If you are confused ask and I will try to explain.

A story teller never reveals his secrets from the beginning…right?

**Chapter 7: A future ally**

Teresa hated, absolutely and utterly hated to be Rubel's lapdog, to do his errands and dirty jobs. But he was useful and also he knew about Clare. So for now she will play his little games.

Teresa headed towards the battle from which she felt only three yoki from the warriors now and she stopped to assess the scene before her. There were three claymores fighting the awakened being, which looked something between dog and a lizard, two of the warriors were at their thirty percent while a spike haired one was at twenty percent. Their fallen comrade was lying a few feet away. They were heavily wounded.

The spike haired one, obviously the leader yelled something to the other two. The two warriors separated and attacked the awakened from the sides. Teresa felt a burst of yoki from the leader and she attacked from behind while the awakened one was busy by the other two. She only managed to scrape the being's neck, because at that point the other awakened being decided to strike.

It attacked the leader and threw her onto a boulder, there was a loud crack and blood was visible from a wound on her head, her yoki levels dropped at normal levels. With the stronger out of the way the other two claymores was easy pray and the awakened ones disposed the quickly. Then they turned to the figure that was trying to lift herself.

Teresa decided it was the time to step in to save the leader that Rubel told her. She run behind the awakened and sliced the head of one. The other was momentarily stunned but managed to step back and lose only one arm in attempting to protect its head.

"Nice moves. But not good enough" Teresa said

The awakened realized that it couldn't fight with the warrior before it, it turned and run but the black cloaked figure was suddenly in front of it. The figure vanished from sight. The awakened being turns its head towards the figure that now was kneeling next to a claymore. Its head fell off without even noticing it.

Teresa knelt next to the breathing warrior that now was unconscious. She lifted her and with great speed she moved to a place in the woods. She placed the warrior there and started collecting firewood to make fire; she also gathered some fruits and some water.

She bandaged the warrior's wounds, the one to her head was a serious one to a human, but to a claymore it was nothing, although she would feel like hell when she wakes up. After a while the wounded claymore shifted and opened her eyes. She groaned from the painful sunlight as her eyes adjusted to the light she saw a warrior sitting opposite from her. They looked at each other.

"Eat, it helps heal faster." Teresa said and stood from the ground.

"Wait! Thank you for saving me. I didn't know about the second awakened being. My name is Miria."

"You are lucky then, Miria"

"What is your name?" Miria said as she started to eat an apple while concentrating to heal her wounds.

"My name is not important. Farewell" Teresa said and left the woods.

What Miria noticed before her savior left was the blue hilt of the sword.

/||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After rescuing Miria from the awakened beings Teresa continue to travel to the northern lands. She arrived at the city if Pieta and entered the first tavern that came to her sight. While waiting for her order, a glass of wine, she heard something that caught her attention. A group of young men were talking at the table beside her, it seems that one of them was telling a story and the others were either laughing at him or looking him with disbelief.

"I'm telling ya, the monster was huge and he looked like a giant turtle but he had a head like a lizard. He killed and ate Tomas and the other guys. Only I survived and you saw how I looked. I was lucky because when he got to me the monster's stomach was full. And don't forget the other incidents." the guy said obviously he was scared.

"Leni, there are no such things as you say. The only monsters that walk our lands are yomas and occasionally the silver eye bitches. I will repeat myself, there are no such things as that monster you told us about, you were obviously too drunk and you thought that a bear was a monster. Now what do you think about the hunting at the nearest…" A guy said, their conversation started to drift to other topics and Teresa lost her interest.

Teresa's order arrived awhile ago. She drank little by little. 'So awakened beings are very active in this part. Let's investigate this. I am curious about this.' She finished her drink and exited the tavern.

Teresa, as Rubel asked her searched the north for the movements of the awakened beings and after seven months she traveled down to the south.

/|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Teresa was a few miles away of the plateau when Rubel intercepted her route.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you like to do this and you are doing this on purpose how do you find me anyway?" Teresa said to him.

Rubel smirked "what news do you have for me?"

"There is a lot of mobility of awakened beings north of Pieta. Also Isley, Priscilla and Rigardo are very close to each other and their yoki is enormous. The warriors you have there must be really incompetent."

Rubel nodded "thank you for the information. You better go to your friend. The organization has found her and they sent a warrior to kill her." Teresa didn't wait to hear anything else and run as fast as she could to Irene.

As Teresa was nearing the place where Irene lived she felt Irene's yoki pulsing throughout the environment. 'What is this? Why Irene is not hiding? Unless…' Teresa's eyes opened in surprise and with great speed she went for Irene.

There was a warrior of the organization heading for Irene's head. What Teresa found peculiar was that the warrior didn't emit yoki. Also Irene was not defending herself and she also missed an arm, her other arm. Teresa didn't think and with great speed she unsheathed her sword and stopped the blade that would end Irene's life.

Irene took a step back and said "that was close. Could you not arrive a few moments earlier?"

Teresa spared a glance at her and answered "and sparing you a few doses of adrenaline or a possible stroke? Sorry couldn't resist. I really hope that you will have an explanation for this and a very good one" and turned to the warrior. Her eyes widened as she recognized the face from long ago, you couldn't forget someone with a large scar on her face. "It's you." she said.

The other warrior made a leap backwards to put a distance between her and the new arrival "who are you? How do you know me?" she asked. Teresa pulled down her hood and said.

"A long time ago we met at the forest near the organization headquarters; you asked me if I had a sister. My name is Teresa. But back then you were not in the organization if I realized correctly." Rafaela remembered the little girl that now stood before her after many years as the strongest claymore ever lived.

Rafaela didn't falter and attacked Teresa who lifted her blade to intercept her. As Rafaela did not emit any kind of yoki it was a matter of skills. Rafaela made a horizontal strike, Teresa stopped the blade putting her sword vertically and pivoted bringing her blade towards the neck of Rafaela but at the last second she ducked avoiding the blade kicking Teresa to the stomach.

Teresa gritted her teeth and took a few steps backwards putting some distance between them. They phased out of sight and with a loud noise they locked swords.

"I know what the organization gave you, what they promised you" Teresa said as she parried Rafaela's strike. "It is the whereabouts of your sister, am I right?" Rafaela gave Teresa a very powerful blow and Teresa retaliated with a hit that managed to cut a wound on Rafaela's right arm.

"If you walk away right now and never return and I promise you I will help you find your sister."

Rafaela stopped and said "if the organization hasn't found her, what makes you think that you can?"

Teresa smirking she answered "what makes you think they haven't found her? Or perhaps you believe that the organization never lies? Please, you should know better."

Rafaela lowered her sword, "let's say I agree and walk away, what then?"

"I will first help my friend. You should return to the organization and then when Irene is well I will come to find you."

Rafaela without saying any words turn and left the plateau.

Teresa turned to Irene who stood beside her. "What happened to your arm?"

Irene looked at Teresa and said "I gave it to Clare" and after that she turned and started walking towards the hut.

Needless to say Teresa was stunned and speechless. She ran to Irene "wait. What did you say?"

"You missed Clare by a few hours; I am actually surprised that you haven't noticed her."

"I was preoccupied with your yoki, never mind that. What exactly do you mean when you say you gave it to Clare?"

They reached the hut, went inside and sat on two chairs.

"A few days ago I felt two yokies. One was unfamiliar; the other was like you but also not like you. So I went to investigate. Anyway, to make a story short Clare had lost her dominant arm I trained her and gave her mine in order to defend herself and be better with the quicksword. By the way I told her you are alive she didn't believe me and she actually attacked me. Anyway she said something about finding a kid or something like that.

Teresa thought about what to do. She turned her gaze to Irene "you can regenerate your arm. Right?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact it is already begun. I will have a new one in no time"

"Great. I will stay with you for a while until your arm is fully restored"

"I honestly expected for you to run after Clare"

"Clare can live with a few days alone; she has made it so far... How is she?

"Well, she has grown into a lovely lady. She doesn't have self control, she is actually hot tempered but she is stubborn in a nice way. She also is a person of few words. She reminds me of someone long ago." She cast Teresa a sideways gaze. Teresa nodded and turned her eyes to the fire.

Teresa helped Irene for six months until Irene's arm was fully restored.

It was a warm day and Teresa enjoyed the sun. When she turned her head to the forest. There she saw a familiar figure.

"This is getting annoying" she called to the man that hid his eyes with a round hat.


	8. A nice turn of events

Disclaimer: I still don't own claymore…

A/N: a big thanx to those who reviewed…I have more than 2000 hits and only 14 reviews? I am going to cry….

A/N:….give me some feedback….and also some ideas….what would you like to read…

**Chapter 8: a nice turn of events**

It was a warm day and Teresa enjoyed the sun. She suddenly had a weird feeling, like someone or something was watching her, she turned her head to the forests line and there she saw a familiar figure.

"This is getting annoying" she called to the man that hid his eyes with a round hat.

Rubel smirked but then turned serious "I have little time, so I will get to the point. The organization has found Clare. She was missing for the last months but they dispatched the organization's god eye. I will go there in order to convince Clare to return as the organization warrior again and sent her to the north."

"Sent her to the north? Why? And what makes you think Clare will return to you?"

"We will send a number of warriors to the north. There are many awakened beings that the organization wants dead. Also I am quite certain that Clare will abide to my wishes."

"Why are you so certain?"

"I have trump cards dear Teresa"

"Whatever you say Rubel, I will give the benefit of a doubt. Tell me something, do you wish the awakened ones dead? Or the warriors?"

Rubel smirked but didn't answer "come with me and if you like you can go to the north with her."

Teresa smirked "lead the way"

"What about Irene?"

"She is a grown girl. She will manage."

/|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Teresa felt two yoki signatures ahead of them. One was a relatively strong yoki. The other made Teresa to blink twice, from what Irene had told her, Clare's yoki was like hers. The one that she felt was almost like a copy of her own with a hint of Irene, but it would flicker from being the strongest quality to lowest. She deduced that it was from Clare having her blood. Also there was something else in Clare's yoki that she couldn't realize what it was.

"Teresa, Rubel interrupted her thoughts, you and Rafaela will circle them. Rafaela will come with me, while you go from the other side to cut off their path of escape" Teresa nodded and left.

She approached the two figures and waited for Rubel, under the cover of the thick foliage she observed. One of the warriors wore a purple cape and the other one had hair cut above her shoulders. 'Clare!' Teresa's eyes watered.

/|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"How long do you plan following me?" Clare said facing Jean

"I have no intentions of leaving you until I return a favor of equal magnitude. You saved my life back there, so this life belongs to you now."

Clare turned her back to her comrade, "I've already gained something of equal importance". Suddenly she unsheathed her sword and with the quicksword she cut the trees behind Jean without hurting her.

"Impressive" jean said

"I acquired this skill thanks to you. I never thought that the quicksword was controllable. But when I saw you at the underground castle when your body was awakened yet you retain your human mind it changed my way of thinking. With a strong mind I gave it a try, so I was able to control my quicksword."

Before either of them was able to say anything a form appeared from the trees.

"Don't give me that look of surprise Clare. If you go missing I look for you."

"Rubel" Clare replied but before she continued she heard a noise from behind them. They saw a figure dressed in a black cloak, her face was obscured by the hood that came down her face and also the shadows of the forest but the sword on her back indicates that she is a warrior. Suddenly one more person appeared next to Rubel. She had the standard armor of the organization and a scar replacing her left eye.

"Impossible! Jean said surprised, we didn't even sense their presence"

Clare noticed the symbol on the claymore standing next to Rubel. 'Number five. Rafaela! But who is the other one? Who is she?'

"Impressive, no? Surprised, yes? These two can hide their yoki quite well. They are the best choice for secret missions."

Clare pulled out her sword, but before she was able to do anything Rubel's voice stopped her. "I suggest that you don't. Even with a team of claymores by your side you couldn't be able to defeat those two."

"Galatea? What happened to Galatea?"

"What she told us was an obvious lie. So we cut her head off." Clare and jean gasped. Rubel paused for some dramatic effect. "I would really wish that I could say that, but she is a useful individual, we spared her life, although she will go to difficult missions for a while. Anyway, Clare I am here to give you a mission. There was a report of numerous awakened beings that are gathering to the north. Under the command of number seven, several warriors were sent there, but they have all lost their lives. Your mission is to take down those awakened beings. Other warriors will also be sent to the north. Complete this mission and we might even reward you. This is a great opportunity for the two runaways like you." Rubel said and turned to leave.

"We've already made a point that we can find you whenever we can. Oh! One more thing. That boy you had around seems to have travel to the northern lands. Bye Clare! Enjoy a happy reunion." With that Rubel walked away. Rafaela also turned and started to leave but the figure with the cape remained behind them.

Jean turned to the figure and said "are you here to make sure that we will go the north? That we will follow the organization's orders?"

"No. I am not part of the organization. Not anymore. You should have realized that. What I wear is a dead giveaway" The figure answered.

Clare found the voice oddly familiar but she could not ascertain to whom the voice belonged to. So she asked

"Who are you?"

"Clare, should I be offended?" the tall figure lifted her eyes to the hood and pulled it down.

Clare could not breathe. It was like her dream stood now before her. The curly blond hair, the gentle face, the silver eyes.

"Irene told me that you were alive. I didn't believe her. I attacked her for that."

"She told me about it, she also said you almost killed her." They looked at each other and suddenly Clare walked to Teresa who opened her arms and hugged Clare.

"It's great to have you back"

"It's great to be back" Teresa said smiling "you've grown a lot Clare. You are taller!"

They both laughed and released each other. They turned to Jean who stood there watching them with interest.

"Jean, this is Teresa. Teresa this is jean, who has decided to follow me around."

Needless to say, Jean was shocked. "You are Teresa?" the person in question nodded "THE Teresa? Teresa of the faint smile?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I thought you were dead."

"You are not the only one. Now, Clare what will you do about the mission Rubel gave you."

Clare thought for a while "I will go to the north. I must find the boy Rubel mentioned"

"Who is this boy Clare?"

"A friend of mine. What will you do Teresa?"

"Well, I know the northern lands. Also I know what you are up against. If you like it I will accompany you. One plan is that I should cover the hilt of my sword; someone is bound to notice the color. Also when we get near the warriors I should also let some yoki to leak out so that I won't be that much abnormal. Or we could choose the plan of stealth. I will decide when we travel. Anyway let's go to Irene and then go to the north"

"Irene? How is she?" Clare asked

"She is herself as usual and she has regenerated her arm. Don't worry about her Clare. She is tougher than you think."

Jean, Clare and Teresa traveled towards the place where Irene lived. They arrived in Irene's hut.

"Nice place. Peaceful." Jean said. They found Irene cutting woods for the winter.

"Irene, Teresa called, look who I found" Irene turned her head and stared at Clare and then turned to Teresa.

"You know the next time you leave please warn me so I won't prepare tea, it was a waste."

Teresa grinned and approached Irene and threw an arm over her shoulder.

"I am sorry my dear friend but it was some kind of emergency. Anyway I have some news. Clare has managed some control over her quicksword."

"That's good."

"Also get ready. We are going on a trip."

"Where?"

"We travel to the north."

Irene left Teresa's one arm hug. "WHAT?"

"Irene calm down, listen for a few seconds, Clare and by the way this is Jean has some orders from the organization to go to the north for a battle and you know what awakened beings lurk there. Now that I've found Clare I will not let her go there alone. Come with us."

"Teresa, I… whatever, I got tired of staying idle for so long. I will accompany you to the north. Remember old times."

Teresa smiled turned to Clare and said "well, let's go."


	9. enter Pieta

**DIS: not mine**

Yes I know it's been a long time…but ooo the problems of life.

Anyway I would really appreciate of you give me ideas. Like if you want some romance get thrown in this. And stuffs like that…

the story is in my mind completed although it has two different endings and we will see this when the time is right.

I am writing now the battle of pieta. So be patient, very very patient because this is new to me.

**Chapter 9: enter Pieta**

The four travelers reached finally the frozen north and arrived at the outskirts of the first city of Alphonse, Pieta.

"The city of pieta what a nice place to live, quiet." Teresa said and the others turned and looked at her incredulously "what? Did I say something funny? It is quiet! Whatever, you are no fun at all… anyway Clare, Irene and I will go for some searching on the outskirts."

"Be careful" Clare said as she watched the two figures on the snowy landscape. Clare and Jean entered pieta.

/|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The five longtime friends gathered in a cave just outside pieta. A warm fire was burning at the middle of the cave sending nice warmth to the occupants. The armors of the warriors was placed on a flat space of rock leaving the warriors to relax free of the weight. The tension was distinct among the warriors.

"Miria, what do you think are the success of this mission?"

Miria rested her elbows on her knees and her head on her hands; she delayed to answer the question.

"The success of this mission is zero."

"W…What?" Helen said surprised.

"If we were dealing with regular awakened beings the success of this mission would be non-zero, but because of the puppeteer behind the scenes all our efforts would be rendered useless."

"What do you mean Miria? Who do you mean?"

Miria was about to answer the question when Clare cut in.

"The king that rules over the northern lands of Alphonse. The dweller of the deep, Isley."

"Exactly, Clare. The true nature of this mission is to fight the dweller of the deep, Isley. Mm..now that I think again more likely stall him."

At that moment Helen rose from her position and angrily exclaimed.

"What the organization was thinking? They can't do this."

"But they can and they did." A voice startled the occupants of the cave. Helen and Deneve raised their swords towards the voice. There were two figures standing at the entrance of the cave.

"Who are you?" Miria asked while standing and taking her sword.

Clare came and stood between the newcomers and her friends.

"Lower your weapons, these are friends."

Teresa and Irene lowered their hoods revealing their faces and the fact that they were warriors.

Needless to say that Miria, Helen and Deneve were speechless.

"Impossible, I didn't sense any yoki." Miria whispered.

"It happens when you have a long time to train and hide your yoki."

Miria's eyes suddenly widened. "It's you! I know you."

"I am glad you remembered."

"You two know each other?" Clare asked.

"Yes, we've met. A long time ago I saved her from an awakened being."

"OK! ENOUGH! Who are you?"Helen shouted.

"Helen, Miria, Deneve, this is Teresa and the woman behind her is Irene."

Helen, who by now had lowered her sword along with Deneve, had a skeptical look on her face.

"Teresa and Irene? Now where did I hear that name before? Teresa and Irene…Teresa and Irene...tere…OH MY GOD! Teresa of the faint smile and quicksword Irene!" the three of them looked at the two figures in awe and surprise and then a look of surprise and disbelief appeared on Helen's face. "Hey! You are dead."

Teresa lifted her left eyebrow, "I assure you I am very much alive as is Irene."

"Well now that we all know each other, we better sit down and discuss some things."

Miria said and all sat around the fire. An awkward silence ruled the warriors. Helen was looking at the two legendary claymores with opened surprise and awe. The others were a little nervous.

"Don't you know it's not polite to stare?" Irene asked Helen.

"Well forgive me but it's not every day something like this happens."

"Will you fight with us?" Miria asked suddenly cutting Helen's ranting.

Teresa looked slowly at Miria as the rest of them stared at Teresa.

"If I didn't intend that then I wouldn't be here. But one question first. Do you have a plan?"

"We will try to stay alive as best as we can."

"This is hardly a plan. You obviously cannot run because the organization is monitoring you. Also you cannot fight all the awakened beings."

"Even with you two? You are a team of your own." Deneve said.

"We have the power to kill awakened ones by ourselves. But we did some scouting before we came here, in this cave. There are twenty eight awakened beings heading towards pieta, they will arrive maybe at noon tomorrow, some of them are above average but you have the power to take them down. But one of them is stronger than all of them. His name is Rigardo, the silver eyed lion king."

"Rigardo? Impossible. The organization didn't tell me anything about him leading this army." Miria said.

"The organization keeps many secrets Miria. Rigardo is Isley's second in command. While in theory I can try to defeat Rigardo or Isley even I cannot do it without resting. It would be a close fight even with me not having fought all these awakened beings."

"I know a way." Irene said out of the blue, "I know a way that many will have the chance to survive this and make the organization believe you are dead."

"What is it?" Miria asked interested.

"You can play dead, by taking half a yoki suppression pill, when you fall unconscious your yoki energy is erased. It's like taking a whole pill but after falling unconscious."

Miria lowered her head to think about this new suggestion and then nodded, "it might actually work. I will gather the warriors tomorrow at dawn to tell them about this."

"Miria, Teresa stepped in, remember when I told you about that we went for scouting?"

"Yes."

"Well we felt three awakened beings heading here. They are actually standing outside the city. They are planning to invade pieta."

"I cannot feel them."

"One of them has a high sensitivity of yoki detection, thus he can manipulated yoki energies, hiding them is fairly easy to him."

Miria nodded. The warriors started to put on their armors.

"I separated our sisters in five groups. Some of them don't have much experience if not none with awakened beings. Do not interfere with this if it's possible. I would like for them to acquire some experience before tomorrow."

Teresa shrugged "whatever you wish", Teresa and Irene followed the five warriors out of the cave and they run towards Pieta. Now that they were close enough they could barely feel the yoki of the awakened beings. When they entered the city Teresa gave a nod of encouragement towards Clare. Irene and Teresa hid themselves on a building that gave them a good advantage of sight on the soon to be battlefield.

They watched as Miria stopped an awakened being from killing a human and rallied the warriors giving them orders.

"Clare and her team will have a hard time with their opponent, he is a strong one, he is the one with the yoki manipulation power.." Irene said while Teresa nodded.

Teresa observed Clare with interest as she fought. When Deneve and Clare raised their yoma power to dangerous levels Teresa decided to join in the battle but at the last minute, as she was ready to draw her sword she stopped and watched with curiosity. Her eyes widened.

"Impossible, Irene whispered, they should have awakened!"

"Impossible and strange. I'm sure there is an explanation and I hope it's a good one."

When all three awakened beings were dead and the warriors started to gather at the square the two warriors left the building and started to walk towards them still unseen and hidden. They heard Miria talking.

"I am glad that you are all safe. Yuma lost her arm but since she is a defensive warrior she will regenerated. Report to me if you have any injured members in your team that can't fight anymore so I will reorganize the teams."

"I don't like, that in your eyes are we just pawns? Wasn't the setup too unreasonable to begin with? Wouldn't be safer to use the useless ones for support? Depending on your answer I may not follow your orders anymore!" undine, a warrior with two swords said angrily.

Miria just stood there and looked at her.

"Does anyone know the number of casualties?" flora cut in.

"There are some injuries but no casualties" someone answered.

"So now all of us have experience fighting awakened beings. That was Miria's true intent, wasn't it?"

Undine sighed and left.

"Everyone, thank you for your efforts. Tomorrow at dawn I would like to talk to you at the large room in the building we are staying." Miria addressed the rest of them.

The warriors started to leave. The five friends gathered around and Teresa and Irene approached when nobody could see them.

"Nice performance Clare." Teresa said smiling at Clare.

"Thank you Teresa."

"Although" she continued with a more serious voice, "I would really like an explanation about your unusual yoki during the battle."

"Yeah sure, but don't worry about it." Clare now begins to feel a little anxious.

"I really hope it would be a good explanation Clare."

"Well Teresa, what do you think? What are our chances?" Miria asked Teresa, not expecting of course a positive answer.

"You have absolutely no chance. You will be dead in seconds." Irene coldly said before Teresa even had a chance to open her mouth.

"HEY! No reason to be rude!" Helen stared at her angrily.

"It's the truth Helen, she is right." Deneve stopped Helen's answer before the conversation could turn ugly. They fell silent.

"Don't mind Irene. She is anxious about tomorrow". Teresa said

"Well you better be go and rest. You will need all the strength you can get tomorrow." Teresa told them. "Clare, walk with me please." She didn't wait for an answer and left. Clare cast a look full of curiosity and surprise to the others, she shrugged and followed her while the other warriors went to their comrades; Irene found a suitable house and relaxed there.


End file.
